


Stir The Ashes (ROUGH DRAFT!!!)

by GalekhXigisi (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Albino Virgil, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, It plays into the story hella, Minor Character Death, Princes & Princesses, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Posting to get this story out





	1. Chapter 1

The four kingdoms were running amazingly. That was until the queen of the Solar Kingdom’s death rang through the world. Everything had turned into shambles. Her death was never told to the world, but they had known she was in horrid pain. The Royal Solar family, unfortunate, knew that the cause of her death, knew that she had died during the birth of the youngest child to the family. A baby girl with a body as white as snow and a full head of hair. 

 

The king, however, was far too repulsed by the child, a constant annoyance, a reminder that his wife had been killed in her birth, leaving the albino child behind. He hurt far too much to keep her, turning to alcohol and annoyance. She was the embodiment of purity, not yet stained by the war that was in the world. The king had never once planned on the child making it past a week, not as he ordered one of the servants, Soleil, to discard of the child any way possible, to make sure she was killed before she had a chance to live. The oldest prince of his, Deceit, had watched it all go down, not feeling a thing for the child. 

 

Soleil, however, didn’t dispose of the child how the king had planned. Instead, she had taken the child home with her, presenting them to her wife. The woman, Luna, had multiple questions, but they all paused the instant the lanky woman had told the other of the child’s situation. The two were prepared to raise the child, even if it meant running from the kingdom. They were quick to move away from the kingdom, moving to the Earthen kingdom, ruled by a peaceful king. 

 

The women were far from prepared at seeing feathers growing on their back at the marking of six months. The child sobbed, skin ripping as the wings sprouted, three sets with six wings in all. It had taken the two multiple late night shifts of watching them to calm the child. Once they reached a year, the child had calmed down, accepting the pain that came with it. The women felt they shouldn’t be surprised. After all, everyone in the Solar family had some sort of animal-like feature.

 

Over the years, the child had revealed that the name  _ Violet _ just hadn’t struck them correct, nor had  _ She. _ Instead, Virgil had become  _ his _ new name, one that stuck. At the age of seven, he had officially come out to his mothers, nowhere near ashamed of himself. Within the years to come, he would dye his hair more often, despising that it faded so quickly. 

 

However, none of them would be prepared for the magic that came with his existence. How should one react to seeing their son running into the house having a panic attack with his wings wide open and purple flames lighting up his hands? That was a rather wild thing to prepare themselves for. 

 

War brimmed from the Solar Kingdom. No one had seen it coming when the began their attacks, when the Prince took over, when Deceit took the reigns and brought Hell on earth, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. Unfortunately, Virgil got to witness his mother’s deaths first hand, watching them amidst the flames. 

 

Virgil rakes through the home, tears boiling down his cheeks as the seventeen-year-old pulls one of the beams away, digging and digging. Flames were enclosing around him. “Mama? Mom?” His voice is pained, especially as he begins choking on the flames. He finds Mama first, only to peer at Mom beside her. Soleil was far dead, something Virgil notices painfully. And Mama was bleeding out, an arrow pinning her to the ground, directly in her chest. “Mama,” he whimpers, holding onto her hand. 

 

Her sad eyes peer up at him, brown eyes meeting purple. “Virge,” she whispers softly before harshly coughing. She was so noticeably  _ weak. _ “You’re… You’re not like us.” 

 

“Mama, just breathe, I-I can save you?” It’s more iffy than anything, but he’s trying his damnedest through the panic. 

 

Luna pushes her son’s hands away. “No, no,” she speaks calmly, “Don’t do that. You’re going to make it. You  _ have _ to leave, V.” Her half-lidded eyes attempted for focus. People were coming. “You’re the next prince.” 

 

“OH no, Mama, stop, please? We’ll get you through this.  _ Please?” _

 

“The Solar Kingdom… you were the youngest prince… Just  _ think, _ baby. The wings, the magic, no one else has that. The king  _ does.” _ She offers a pained smile. “Find the prince and help him. You can stop the king.” She weakly pushes him away, her blood staining the front of his coat. 

 

Unfortunately, the teenager doesn’t have any more time to think, not as the footsteps get closer and he panics more. He has to  _ leave, _ and so leave he does. He desperately slips out of the home before spreading his wings and thrusting himself up. His lungs burn, but he had a job to do. Thankfully, their home was the only one located in the forest, the only one there that had been destroyed. He, however, knew he was far from being okay. The kingdom was already in shambles and consisting more of wreckage than not. 

 

But Virgil knows what he has to do. He has to find the prince, or princes, he isn’t sure. He just knows he has to help however he can, despite the fact that his stomach was churning painfully and the anxiety was welling up so thickly that he wanted to just die right then and there. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting to get this story out

Virgil had been painfully close to Prince Roman, but only because his mothers had been part of his court, close to him after transferring from one kingdom to another. They had been friends when they were young, subsequently making the other befriend the two other princes as well as the staff that had grown into the kingdom. When Virgil had landed, he hadn’t expected so little people, much less the two other princes being there. There couldn’t have been any more than two hundred people at most. It was such a stark difference to the fifteen thousand that the three princes ruled in all. THeir kingdoms were rather miniscule when compared to the Solar Kingdom’s. 

 

The teenager pushes towards the three, not caring as he pushed past the other humans there. His chest was swelling with anxiety, both what had already been there and what was starting to turn. He wanted to vomit, but he had already done so on the fleight over. So very few people knew about his wings, so it had been awkward to drop himself off wthin the ashes of homes, some of which were still burning as he pushed through. The only thing he had to his name now was his clothing. He didn’t even have shoes. He was walking barefoot through the ballroom. 

 

“We will be homing everyone,” Roman announces in a loud voice from his pedestal. Four others stood with the princes, four others that Virgil recognized instantly. He pushes through to look at the guards that stood there, though no one was actually close enough to push through. THankfully, they let the teenager in without question. Roman looked rather pleased to see Virgil standing there, even if he looked like a mess and was covered in soot, ash, and blood. “Remy, Emile, Tobi, and Missy will lead you to your rooms.” He gestures towards the four, all who nod and begin to move through the crowd. 

 

“Virgil,” Patton greets as the four pull away from the group of people, scaling the stairs. He walks backwards to face the younger, something that makes the younger worry. “Hey, how are you?” 

 

“I just watched both of my mothers die in front of me,” he speaks in a deadpan voice,  _ “Do not _ start with pleasentries right now.” 

 

“Tough crowd, got it,” Roman comments softly, though there’s a clear pain in his voice. “So Luna and Soleil are?...” 

 

“So, what’s going on? Why is the Solar kingdom attacking?” 

 

Thankfully, Logan seems to understand that Virgil wants a distraction, as well as an out for that conversation. “It seems Deceit had taken control with his father’s death. He seems to also be on a murderous rampage, as he first attacked my kingdom, then Patton’s. He’s taking hostages more than he is killing, but he’s been burning the remains of all his raids.” 

 

“Okay, but  _ why, _ exactly? My house was burnt to the ground, I understand that.” 

 

“We’re not sure,” Roman pipes up before the three sucessfully leave the room, away from the noise. Virgil starts to relax somewhat, though he isn’t exactly sure when he had tensed up, exactly. “He only just started this last week.” 

 

“Wasn’t last week your seventeenth birthday,” Patton suddenly asks. 

 

Virgil nods. “Yeah, I turned seventeen last week?” 

 

“Didn’t the queen of the Solar kingdom die on the same day as your birthday? As in, like, super painfully?” 

 

“You believe he’s attacking because he is angry about his mother?” 

 

“Well, not  _ exactly, _ Lo. I’m just saying that it may be connected.” He shrugs. The four fall into silence, making their way to Roman’s room. The walk, thankfully, is short. 

 

Roman plops down on his bed. “So… What now? We have, what, two hundred people in all, including guards? We don’t even know why Deceit is attacking us.” 

 

Logan sits beside him, leg folded over the other. “THere truly is not much we  _ can _ do, is there? Our people are not fighters and I highly doubt that many of them would be good in combat or situations in which there much be a death.” 

 

Patton nods along, laying on his stomach. “I can’t fight, either. The Water Kingdom, we’re nice people. We’ve never had to fight. We don’t even have  _ police _ because everyone is so nice. I know none of them would be down with murder.” 

 

THe youngest of them looks down at his hands. “My… My Mama said something, before I had to leave… She said to find you guys. She said I was the next prince? It sounds so  _ absurd. _ I think It was the smoke fumes, honestly…” He inhales, painful and slow. He still felt like crap thanks to the flames. “She said I was the Solar Kingdom’s prince? How crazy is that?” There  _ totally _ weren’t tears welling in his eyes, nope. 

 

“That’s more impossible than it is possible,” Logan remarks. 

 

“I know.” 


End file.
